The 55th Annual Hunger Games
by Liee Gou
Summary: This Games focuses on a boy named Lane Hale. From birth the boy has lived in the Victors Village. His mom never liked him much but now that he is going into the games and she is mentoring his district partner how will he deal with his childhood bully and his hateful mother or the Games them selves.
1. The Reaping

My eyes slam open and I awake from the 3rd nightmare of the night. I look out my dirtied window to see the dim light of early morning seep through the dense woods that surround District 7. "Lane!" I hear my mother call out, "Get your lazy ass out of bed, it's reaping day." She yells, "Coming mom, let me get dressed." I groggily climb out of bed and grab a purple shirt that I'm told goes well with my amber colored eyes. I throw on a plain pair of black slacks and walk out of my room, patting my brown hair down to the point that it looks, hopefully, presentable and enter our kitchen where I prepare a very quick meal of fruits and roots that we grew out back.I eat briskly and realise the time, Almost time for reapings, I think to myself. I quickly walk out of my home and look around at the Victors village in which I live. Dad would live here too. That is, if he were alive.

I guess I should explain, my father and my mother were both entered into the 39th Hunger games, both were 18, and they knew nothing about each other beforehand but fell in love in that short time. Anyway, they went into the arena together and made it to the final 3 by hiding and running most of the time. Dad killed the boy from 2 and the girl from 8 before they got to the final 3. The only thing standing between their inevitable fight was the boy from 4. They fought, my dad and him. Dad tried to stab him, but that was in vain as the other boy had already impaled him. As it turned out, Mom could be crazy ,she took Dad's knife and she lost it, even after the last cannon sounded and the trumpets of victory blared, she didn't stop until a Peacekeeper had to neutralize her. Then a few months later I was born, mom didnt care for me much, she felt I was the reason dad died, though I don't quite understand why, but she does, says that if I hadn't been there, in her womb, Dad could have been less willing to die.

I briskly walked to the reaping. I sign in and scan my eyes over the area and quickly enter the 16 year olds section and wait, only to watch a very unfamiliar woman trot on to the stage and say with a very large smile and a bright and bubbly voice, "Welcome District 7, to the reapings for the 55th annual Hunger Games. I will be your new escort, Eva Lockhart, and before we begin we have a very special video, brought to you all the way from the capitol." At this point I blank out until I hear the words, "As usual, ladies first." She slides her hand over the top of the bowl and quickly grabs a paper and calls out, "Heather Tamber." I stay silent as I realise who she is, Heather Tamber, the girl that bullied me for living , she grew up in the slums of the district. She had to fight to survive and feels entitled because of it. She thinks that because I was born into the Victors Village that I got life easy, and sure I did, but I never really used any of mom's money. I grew my food, bought my own supplies for school from the store I worked at. Anyway, the girl walked to the stage with her head down and Eva giggled brightly and walked over to the other bowl and quickly drew a name, "Lane Hale." My heart sinks at the words. I take a second to process what my strategy will be and I smirk for a second before I begin sobbing and slowly walk up to the stage with my face buried in my hands. I know that my small size, even though I may be 16, will definitely help with a quick plan.


	2. Goodbyes and Fast Trains

Hey there guys, it's me and I guess this should have been in the beginning but hi! This is the first fanfiction I have ever released to the public and I'm very excited and right now I'm going to apologise for the random posting schedule but hey I suck with schedules and its not like I'm busy but I get in ruts so yeah, anyway heres the good byes and the train ride. Enjoy!

I was briskly shoved into what could be considered a very nice room. I knew what was coming or rather who. My mom walked into the room with a blank expression and she spoke quickly, "Lane, I'm going to be your partners mentor but I will still help you as well so I expect you to actually try, then I don't have to keep the burden of not teaching you well enough and when you come back you won't live with me anymore, heh, anyway I will keep a close eye on you and keep you alive, also there will be trouble as everyone will be calling nepotism." I wouldn't shed a tear, I would need them for later so I kept a blank expression through out, "Mother, I think I want to try to appear weak, is that ok? I'm small enough." She nodded sharply and said, "Atta boy, already thinking about a plan- I mean yeah, do what you want but- just- please dont be stupid like you always are." She laughed a bit and for once I realised that she might actually be teasing me for once and not actually saying such rude things, it was nice. After a few more joking words a peacekeeper entered the room and took her. No one else entered, thats fine I don't care much for people anyway.

A few minutes later I was taken to the train station and began 'crying' as soon as I was taken out the door. As I got to the station I saw the overwhelming amount of cameras just waiting to pick at us like vultures, picking and prodding at us, us being me and Eva, they were a bit intimidating I must admit but that doesn't matter, they're not who I should be scared of, I have to be scared of 23 other people at the moment.

I climbed on to the lavish train and stood in awe and shook my head and asked where my room was. After I was told I ran back and flopped onto my bed, I didn't cry or anything I was just drained and I fell into a dreamless sleep. By the time I awoke I say the bright colors of the Capitol. I stood up and began my shy, quiet act again and walked out of the car and into the bright lights of the Capitol where I would begin plotting the deaths of other children.

So! Sorry that it's kind of short but I'm not much for the less important stuff. Anyway next will be prep and the Tribute Parade.


	3. The Parade

**Hey guys! I'm back with a hopefully longer chapter, it might even be in two parts, hey who knows, its me anyway, here is prep and the 55th Tribute Parade!**

So, this is pain. I feel more of the hot wax coat my chest and I grit my teeth, Diara, a woman with bright pink hair that reminds me of the cherry blossom trees at home, tears off another strip of the wax and speaks in a very high voice, "Sooorry dear, we have to strip you clean of hair on your upper body." I let a tear roll down my cheek. Hmm if I can convince these people of my weakness then I can convince everyone else in this death pageant. I feel a soothing foam coat all of my body and I sigh from relief. The three strangely colored creatures leave the room and a bouncy woman enters the room. She has bright neon green hair with very large eyebrows. Her eyes are a bright pink, most likely fakely colored with some kind of surgery. She keeps her eyes on me and doesn't speak but walks over and runs her hands over my body. I guess the situation wouldn't be as bad if I wasn't standing there completely naked, "Oh, this should be very fun. So what would you say your bust size would be?" I give her a confused look and she giggles, "Ok, we can figure that all out later but I have something, its your costume." She holds up a green bottle of hair dye and a pair of brown underwear, textured to look like the bark of a tree, "Ummm." I tentatively take the piece of clothing and pull it on and she walks me over to a chair where I sit and she puts the dye in my hair along with gel to spike it a bit I become uncomfortable after a little and try to cover myself a bit more as the clothing is very tight and doesn't leave much to the imagination, "I-Is there any more to this?" She shakes her head and says, "Well, you should be ok, you look great." I quickly realised I would be broadcasted and said, "Are you sure? I mean theres not much here and I'm trying to play off as weak and scared." "Well, no there isn't, you need sponsors."

I reluctantly walk out to the training centrer and stand around, trying to cover myself with a blush on my face. I hear a few snickers from other people and a few laughs. Heather doesn't laugh but rather gives me an annoyed look, "Really? They tried to put someone like you in something like that?" I turn and walk away from her and she calls out, "Hey we need to talk about some shit, look we're from the same district, you're- smart, and I'm strong, we could make a good team." I feel anger spread through me as I spin on my bare heels, "Excuse you?! You should have thought of that when you bullied me and threatened me! Why would I be allies with you when you've been so rude?" I climb onto the chariot and wait, only to be pulled out and as soon as we are I hear roars from the female audience and the occasional man, this isnt right, people shouldn't be cheering for us, we're going to _kill _people, its sick. After the parade we leave to our rooms and I again collapse until morning

**Well, theres the parade, sorry for lack of detail but I'm really tired, anyway here it is guys, there might be more up later today, hopefully. Any way until next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Training Day 1: Training with a New Ally

The next morning I'm awoken earlier than normal and go to breakfast to talk about training strategy with our mentors, my Mother, and a man named Blight, "Ok so first off, Lane, I see you already have a plan so dont focus on meeting people, try for weapons and anything you might need, finding water is always good, anyway, focus on not meeting on people." I nod my head at Blight, we're alone, mom must be teaching Heather in their room. I look at the time and see that its time to get ready.

I go to my room and get dressed, a simple t-shirt and a red pair of shorts have been laid out for me. I get dressed quickly and walk to the elevator and let it fall. I walk into the room and realise I'm the first one here even though we have 10 minutes. After a minute or two more people show up until everyone is standing in the center of the room. The training manager, Atala, lists off a list of stations and were released to train freely. I immediately head to the back of the gym and scan my eyes over the plants station and begin separating edible plants from the poisonous ones very easily. The trainer sees my ease at the station and gives me a mix of very similar berries and again, I separate them with ease.

As I leave I realise I shouldn't be showing my skills as much so I avoid axes which I know I can use and go to the swords and try to pick up the biggest one I find and purposely drop is walk away to the knife throwing station and try one and I find myself feeling very relaxed and throw it pretty well for my first throw and watch it stick into the dummies stomach and I walk away, knowing I shouldn't be anywhere where I'm good. I walk around and try different survival skills as I already know what my weapon of choice will be and learn different skills from knots to fire or even just stamina training.

After a few hours of different stations were summoned to lunch and I start a little show of panic, convincing the others of my fear. I gather a rather hearty plate and sit alone in the back, away from the others. After a while I notice the girl from 5 walking to my table and I ball up a bit and she speaks, "Uh, hi there, I was wondering if I could sit here with you and talk?" I timidly nod my head and say, "Uh, yeah, sure." "So, I saw you at the plants station, you're really good. So I was thinking what if we te-" But I wouldn't let her finish her sentence, "You don't want me, I'm weak and probably going to die." "Hmm well if you make it out of the Blood Bath why don't you find me and we can team up? I mean I can fight pretty well, I'm decent with a bow I guess." I sigh and hold out my hand timidly, "A-allies?" She smiles and takes my hand and says, "I'm Crista, and you're Lane, good with plants and knife throwing." My eyes widen and say, "Wait, have you been watching me?" "It's kinda first instinct to protect you, I'm 18 so I figure I should protect you." She pulls the red hair out of her eyes and says, "Plus I really like your hair." I blush and burry my head again, "Th-thank you." But what she doesn't know is that I dont need protection.

**Hey guys, so our little fighter has an ally, so what do you think, should he have a team or just her? Do you think he would double cross her or actually stay true to his alliance? Anyway please review and I'll see you guys later. Bye!**


	5. Plans fall a miss when I'm alone

**Oh my gods guys I'm finally back and ready to rock these next few chapters, I deeply apologise for such a long absence but I'm back now and excited to be writing!**

Over the next few days me and Crista train together and she introduces me to her ditrict partner, Finch, hes not much to look at really, short red hair, brown eyes, and a pair of glasses. Now hes not very good with weapons or plants but what he does lack in he makes up well in traps, purifying water, or tracking game.

Finally the last day of training rolls around and during lunch we are called for individual sessions, aka our "show off time" as we call it in 7. After I watch Heather disappear into the center for a few minutes I'm called in. I walk in and instantly head to plants where I easily pass with flying colors. Next I head to an area I've been dying to touch on, axes. I walk up and begin hurling the weapons at the targets in front of me and realise, its not enough so I turn and throw it into a string holding a dummy from a tree and run after it, striking it as it falls. I put the axe down and head to knives and start throwing away madly, hitting a target each time with well enough hits. I realise I still have some time and I look around and get my plan. I run over to the dummy I cut down and tie it back up. I grab a few knives and an axe. I hurl the axe at the dummy and charge behind it and watch the axe lodge in its head, though I still run the dummy through and turn on my heel, stabbing it in the back. They dismiss me and I thank them and walk out and begin working up the tears.

After dinner we all sit around for scores and I see Crista's face appear with a 7 below and I cheer internally for her and am a bit surprised to see Finch score an 8 a bit later Heathers face appears with a 6 and I laugh in my head but then I'm on screen with the number 10 under my head and I squeak a bit, "This is bad, very very very bad." I realise its very compromising to my current plan and quickly think of an excuse and say, "All I did was plants though." Heather huffs and walks away to her room in distress, _Oh what ever, get over yourself._

**Well there it is people tomorrow hopefully I should have interviews up and then the day after the long awaited Bloodbath! Anyway this is me signing off, bye guys!**


End file.
